ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is a main antagonist on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. He is a member of the Screaming Shy Guys and has an alliance with Wendy and Larry. Biography When Mario was young all he wanted was to be a heroic movie star. Sadly, his dream failed when he found out he wasn't physically fit to be a movie star. So he teamed up with his younger brother, Luigi, and created a dinky plumbing service known as Mario Bros. Plumbing. He spent twenty years in the buisness until he and his brother took on a job that would change their lives. A man called telling them his Green toilet was acting up. When the brothers went to investigate they got sucked into the toilet and entered the mushroom kingdom. They came just in time too, as the Princess was just being kidnapped by the evil Bowser. He defeated Bowser, saved the Princess, and became the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Sadly all the fame and power caused Mario to become arrogant and corrupt. He's been a jerk ever since. Personality Mario is show to be extremely arrogant and manipulative. He will say and do anything to get his way, even going as far as to threaten peoples lives. His three best friends are Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi, but all three hate him. Mario is also exessively impatient and easiley annoyied. He is even annoyied by the universally loved Petey Piranha. Mario cannot take preassure and will crack under extreme stress. When stressed his voice will become very high pitched and squealy. Despite him saving the Princess numerous times, Mario is no hero, Relationships Mario lacks in good friendships, even has less than Bowser. The only people Mario is nice to are Larry and Wendy, However this is only for alliance purposes. Peach, His wife, says he treats her like a "rapebag". They have to kids, Baby Mario and Baby Peach, which Mario completely neglects. Yoshi and Luigi suffer constant abuse from mario and are scornful towards him because of it. Mario sees Toad and Petey as utter annoyances. Mario does, however, try to befriend Boo and Dry Bones, though again this is for alliance purposes. The pair do not accept his friendship. All the contestants he has eliminated must also despise him. Mario's worst enemys are Bowser and Trooper, who constantly steal Peach from him. Trivia *Mario is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Toad, Bowser, Toadette, Trooper, and Steve. *Mario is the only antagonist on the show to be a protagonist on the real Mario Series. *Mario has caused 7 out of 8 eliminations, BJ, Birdo, Toadsworth, E.gadd, Waluigi, Wario, and Daisy, But one can debate he didn't truely cause Wario's for Wario was not voted off, he quit. *Mario commonly dies in all of his appearences. *His favorite food is spaghetti. *Mario cannot make a bad game. Wait a second............. *Mario is slightly smarter than a large amount of characters on The Toad Show and Total Drama Island. ﻿Gallery Mario SMB.png|The Original Mario in Super Mario Bros. 480px-RaccoonMarioFly.jpg|Racoon Mario in Mario Bros. 3 351px-Mariopaintart1.PNG|Mario in Super Mario World 247px-SAGAMARIO.JPG|Mario in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mega_MarioBros.jpg|Mario in New Super Mario Bros. 640px-Firemario.jpg|Fire Mario in New Super Mario Bros. 371px-MegaMario.png|Mega Mario in New Super Mario Bros. 293px-MarioPropella.png|Propeller Mario in New Super Mario Bros. Wii 480px-Starmanmario.jpg|Rainbow Mario in Super Mario Galaxy 255px-Mariogood.PNG|Mario in Super Mario 64 DS 555px-WingMarioSM64DS.png|Flying Cap Mario in Super Mario 64 DS Plumbersunshine.jpg|Mario and FLUDD in Super Mario Sunshine 394px-MP5Mario2.PNG|Mario in Mario Party 5 480px-DDRmario.jpg|Dancing mario in Mario Mix MarioMSMix.png|Mario slam dunking in Mario Sports Mix Category:Antagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Screaming Shy guys Category:Humans Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Animated Characters